Kaden Lorn
DescriptionCategory:Characters This is a human male, in his mid- to late-twenties. As far as humans go, he is not particularly remarkable; just under six feet tall, with pale skin and light brown hair. He is of medium build, perhaps a little bit on the slender side. What can be seen of his physique beneath his clothing does not reveal a life of hard labour and struggle; scrawny may not be the right word, but neither is muscular, or even particularly toned. Even so, he looks healthy and fit for what he is. His features are quite angular, high cheekbones and a well-defined nose. The man carries himself well, with good posture and a confident kind of stride. His clothing is of high quality; well-tailored and crisp. A dark blue suit jacket, over a crisply pressed white button-down shirt, clean and pressed black slacks. Expensive looking, shiny shoes. His hands are covered by a pair of thin gloves, and his blue eyes peer out from behind a pair of thin eyeglasses. Background Kaden Lorn was born on Coruscant during the Galactic Civil War. His father, a successful surgeon at one of the top hospitals on the planet, was quickly recruited to serve in the Imperial Medical Corps when the Empire gained power, and the Lorn family was able to maintain their wealth and social standing. Kaden's childhood was typical of such a life; he rarely saw his father, and was raised mostly by his mother and the household staff. Though his relationship with his father was mostly distant, he held the man in great esteem, in no small part thanks to the influence of his mother, who loved and revered her husband. Kaden attended the best schools on Coruscant, and had at his disposal private tutors and instructors in all the things his family thought it best that the young boy be trained in. Given their high social standing, he was allowed to associate only with the best families and their children; as such, he had few friends, and fewer genuine friends growing up, but as something of an introverted child himself, he never really felt like he was missing out. Kaden preferred to occupy himself with books and holos, rather than socializing. Life kept on this kind of track for years, until Coruscant was officially taken by the Rebellion. Kaden's family was fortunate again, managing to remain far enough from the fighting to be safe; they lost little over the transition, and his father was even able to return from his assignment alive, and pledge himself to the new government, choosing to once again take up his position as a doctor in the public service, rather than the military. In doing so, Kaden's family was able to maintain their standing, and much of the wealth they had accrued. When he came of age, Kaden entered the Coruscant Medical Institute, training to become a surgeon as his father before him. During his time at the Institute, he came out of his shell a little bit more, but remained focused primarily on his studies, gaining a keen interest in some of the more controversial aspects of medicine; cybernetics, mutation, gene manipulation, etcetera. While he excelled in his studies and his practical testing, his true interests were always in pushing the envelope of the science. He graduated with distinction, and took up a residence at his father's hospital. As the years passed, Kaden grew more and dissatisfied with the life of a doctor in residence, and over time his methods and research became more and more radical, until he was caught performing experimental surgeries and treatments, and he was forced to resign his position. In order to save face and distance himself from the scandal, Kaden's father publicly disowned him and ordered him to leave the city. Kaden was granted a reasonable sum of money, with which he would be able to make his start elsewhere, and with it he purchased a ship of his own, and set out to find his fortune, and follow his passions where they might lead him. IC Info Coming soon OOC Info Associated NPCs: The following non-player characters are associated with Kaden Lorn, and have been devised by his player to further the story of the character. If you wish to include any of them in RP, with or without Kaden, please contact the player. Talesk'ar: Talesk'ar is an overweight, cruelly-minded Tw'lek fence and smuggling ring operator working out of Nar Shaddaa. He is one of Kaden's longtime associates, and the two have a particularly unfriendly working relationship. Reebo: Reebo is one of Talesk'ar's thugs, a fairly mindless green-skinned Rodian who has worked for the Twi'lek for years. He is one of Tal's most trusted henchmen, though not the sharpest tool in the shed. Mikael Strasmanav: Mikael, or 'Mike' is another of Talesk'ar's trusted associates and enforcers. An older man, but still a force to be reckoned with, Mike has been around the block several times, with the scars to show for it. He current whereabouts are unknown, after it was revealed that he had developed a terminal brain tumour, and his transportation to his choice of medical solution was interrupted. The Twins: Klarisa and Povan Rathani, a brother and sister pair who operate a vacation resort on one of the more 'liberal' worlds in the Inner Rim. An entirely legitimate business, with no criminal associations, the Twins often contract Kaden to help their clients with whatever embarassing afflictions they might contract, when they don't want to involved the more official facilities, and the questions that are bound to arise. Belinda Materi: The Twins' receptionist. A young woman in her mid-twenties, with a very liberal, hedonistic outlook on life. Jannia Grast: Jannia was a nurse working in the hospital on Coruscant where Kaden was once employed; after he left, she was dismissed for some improper conduct regarding one of the hospital's patients. She appealed to Kaden and joined his crew not long after, but left his service after an altercation with one of her lovers aboard his ship. Logs April 2015 - Log: Drunk and Disorderly May 2015 - Log: Not Really Home Anymore